From A Distance
by incompletex
Summary: “Hogwarts is home, friends come first, and never, under any circumstances, get caught” - Fabian Prewett told Aspen this on her first night at the school, but with the Marauders at her side, she might just get caught... SB/OC JP/LE
1. No Expectations

**No Expectations**

Sirius and Peter were looking down from the Astronomy tower, wide grins across their faces as they tried their hardest not to laugh. Remus was several steps behind them, not at all keen on the idea of being so close to the edge of the high tower, and was trying to figure out what was going on below without seeing it for himself. Sirius's commentary attempt was anything but useful, and Peter couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter every time he tried to say something.

"She's noticed him…" Sirius said, his grin becoming exponentially wider. "You idiot! No! _Moron!_ Oh, wow… oh, _wow_…"

"What's going on?" Remus pressed, becoming slightly irritated by Sirius's half-assed effort to commentate on the situation below.

Peter looked back at Remus and opened his mouth. It seemed as though he was just about to try and give him a summary of what was happening on the ground below, but his attempt was in vain when, instead of a helpful explanation, a shriek of laughter escaped his mouth. Shaking with amusement, Peter put his hands on his stomach and turned to look at the scene below again, realizing that he was entirely incapable of elucidation when he was this entertained. Remus sighed.

"This is hysterical," Sirius managed to bark out through laughter. "I don't even get what's so great about her…"

"If you're still talking about Lily, Padfoot," Remus cut in, grinning roguishly. "I should probably remind you of the time you broke up with Rebecca Boot because you'd had a vision in Divination which convinced you that Lily was dying to have sex with you."

Peter, who'd clearly forgotten about this, looked at Sirius and howled with laughter, earning himself a dark glare. Sirius looked at Remus, frowning.

"But I never fancied her, did I? Mate, I wasn't getting any action from Becca, so I thought I'd go for it."

"You'd been going out with Becca for a week, mate, no girl puts out _that_ quickly," Peter managed to say through his laughter.

"They do for _me_," Sirius boasted, causing his friends to sigh in frustration. He paused for a moment, looking surprisingly thoughtful. "You should've _seen_ the vision I had of Evans in that crystal ball, it was _divine_."

Remus rolled his eyes. "OK, I really don't need to know the details."

"If she's _that_ good in bed…" Sirius looked over the edge again and grinned at the thought of it. "I can completely understand why so many guys are after her." He winked at Remus. "Man, I fucking love Divination."

Peter laughed, finally getting his words back. "I bet you're glad that Evie decided to go to the library instead of up here with us, Moony."

"Yeah," Remus said, grimacing. The thought of his girlfriend hearing any of Sirius's bizarre sex prophecies was horrifying – especially since Lily and Evie were best friends.

"The library's boring," Sirius said, now straining his head to follow the scene that had been amusing him and Peter a moment ago. When he could no longer see anything, he looked back at Remus and leaned against the wall. "Your girlfriend's boring."

"Good one, mate," Peter snorted. "Aspen's in there too, does that make _her_ boring?"

Sirius scowled. "Fuck off, Wormtail, Aspen's not my girlfriend. And even if she was, I wouldn't care if she was in the library. It wouldn't make _her_ boring."

"So why is Evie boring because she's in the library?"

"Because." Sirius smirked knowingly. "Evie's in the library during this free period because she wants to expand her essay on the Haiti Hag. Aspen, on the other hand, is in the library because, one: she has to make up for lost time when she tried to escape from school two weeks ago. Two: because she's got detention all month as a result of trying to escape from school two weeks ago and this is the only time she has to get her work done. And three: well, because she's probably putting a shitload of sexual innuendo in her essay and finding it really funny."

Peter frowned, confused. "Why would she put loads of innuendo in her essay?"

"Because she fancies Professor Harrison and wants to sleep with him," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "_Apparently_," he added accusingly, looking at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "She clearly wants to. Ever since he took the Defence position she's been making a real effort and getting better grades. And it's only November!"

"Maybe he's just a really good teacher," Remus said, though he wasn't entirely sure. He just preferred to think that one of his best friends wasn't trying to sleep with their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, knowing Aspen, she probably had ulterior motives…

"Or maybe Aspen Bennett's decided she finally wants to act like a sixteen-year-old for once and has decided it's time for a good old shag," Sirius said, smirking when Peter cringed at the idea.

Remus crossed his arms, grinning at Sirius. "Jealous then, Padfoot?"

An angry glower swept over Sirius's face and he gave Remus a filthy look. "Fuck off, Lupin, I don't fucking fancy her!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," Remus said, though slightly defiantly.

"Good," Sirius huffed. After a moment, he raised his eyebrow. "Wait, what the hell were we even just talking about?"

"Something about Evie being boring," Peter said. "And Aspen's punishment. I don't know if you'd made your point yet or not."

"Evie being boring?" Sirius thought back to a few minutes earlier and remembered the point he was trying to make. "Oh, right. Yeah, what I was saying was that Evie's boring because she never does anything but schoolwork, and Aspen's not boring because she does some really weird shit."

"Careful," Peter grinned. "Remember, you accused Aspen of being boring back in third year. Just look at her now!"

"Something tells me Evie won't ever go as far as Aspen's gone," Remus said. "I think it takes someone a bit crazy to skip school to see… what band she was trying to see?"

"I don't know, Think Floyd?" Sirius suggested.

"_Pink_ Floyd," Peter corrected.

"Yeah, it takes someone a bit crazy to skip school to see Pink Floyd, a _Muggle_ band, and convince Prongs to come along too," Remus said. He laughed and shook his head at the thought of his friends' idiocy.

Following an argument with Sirius and her best friend Zoë, Aspen had decided it would be a good idea to skip school for a day or two and go down to London; Pink Floyd, a favourite band of hers, was playing the Brixton Academy, and she figured it was about time she finally went to go see them play live. Her plan failed almost instantly, however, when a third-year Care of Magical Creatures class were having their lesson in the Forbidden Forest and a freckly Hufflepuff girl saw her making a run for it.

She'd been getting the piss taken out of her as a result of her failure, and if that weren't enough to rub salt in the already-glaring wound, she'd managed to earn herself a month's detention with Professor McGonagall doing clean-up jobs around the castle. Worse still, she'd somehow gotten James involved with her escapade, and he'd been subjected to the same punishment, creating an argument between the two of them too. Aspen blamed Sirius for everything that happened – he just found it funny.

"Hmm." Sirius sighed. "Yeah, Aspen's ridiculous."

"And becoming more so every day," Peter added.

Remus chuckled. "Still think it's a bad thing that Evie's 'boring', Padfoot?"

"Yes." Sirius shot his friend a teasing look. "However, she's sweet and doesn't get Prongs into useless detentions, so I won't hold her library love against her."

"What time is it?" Peter asked.

Sirius grabbed Remus's wrist and looked at his watch. "Just gone past four. Why?"

Peter looked at Sirius as though he were stupid. "Uh, Quidditch practice? Don't you have to be there?"

"Yes, but I don't feel like going."

"Mate, you're the new keeper, if you don't show up you'll be in big trouble," Remus pointed out. "There's only one keeper, it's not like they can make do without you."

Sirius shrugged. "So?"

"Zoë will be angry," Peter said.

"Zoë will get over it."

Remus sniggered when he saw the worried look on Peter's face. "Careful, Padfoot, I think you just hurt Wormtail's heart with your words. You can't talk about Zoë like that!"

"No," Peter said defensively. "I just don't think it's a good idea for you to not show up to your fourth Quidditch practice, especially when you've got a game soon."

"You just wanted a fair excuse to watch the team practise, mate," Sirius said. When Peter blushed, he smiled. "OK, I'll go – but only because I know how much you love the Zoë view. I can appreciate a great arse too."

* * *

Aspen was painfully aware of Evie's watchful stare, and it was beginning to put her off her essay. Evie had finished her essay twenty minutes ago, and though she'd insisted that she didn't mind waiting for Aspen to finish hers, she was getting impatient.

"Evie, darling," Aspen said finally, looking up from her parchment. "Yeah… I can't concentrate when you're staring at me like that."

Evie blinked. "Hm?"

"You're staring at me. It's throwing me off."

"No, I'm not."

Aspen raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "What? Yes, you were, Evie, you were giving me that menacing stare of yours and it was putting me off."

"Oh, sorry."

"You don't have to stay, you know."

"I have nothing better to do," Evie said truthfully.

Aspen chuckled. "Wow, I'm a riot, aren't I?"

"No," Evie said, realizing that what she'd said hadn't been particularly thoughtful. "It's just… I've finished all the work I had to do and I don't know where Remus is, and Zoë's getting really intense now that she's our Quidditch captain…" She trailed off, grimacing. "For fuck's sake." Aspen couldn't help but giggle every time Evie swore; it was a rare occurrence. "I have Quidditch practice."

Aspen sniggered. "Lucky you."

"Be quiet."

"D'you think I should talk to Zoë about it?" Aspen suggested. "I mean, she probably doesn't even realize how dictatorial she's being."

"I wouldn't compare her to a _dictator_, Aspen, I think she just takes the game a bit too seriously."

"That reminds me – can you ask Sirius to meet me in the common room just before dinner tonight?" Aspen asked. "I should probably patch things up with him before we all go down to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Evie nodded. "Sure, but that's if he even shows up to practice this time. I'm amazed McGonagall's letting you go to Hogsmeade, actually. What charm did you use this time?"

Aspen smiled. "The Bennett charm. Works every time."

Evie chuckled, remembering the first time she watched Aspen charm her way out of a detention with Slughorn, and also thinking of Aspen's cousin Russell. Now _he_ definitely had charisma. He was the most charming guy Evie ever had met in her life – though, Remus didn't know that, of course.

"Yes," she agreed. "The Bennett charm is nothing less than lethal."

"Exactly," Aspen grinned, packing her quill and unfinished essay into her shoulder bag. She could write the conclusion before she went to bed. "Now, you should really go to Quidditch practice – I'd rather not be kept up all night listening to Zoë bang on about your duties as a… er, what position are you?"

"Chaser," Evie scowled. "Nice to know how attentive you are."

Aspen ignored her jibe. "Yeah, I'd rather not be kept up all night listening to Zoë bang on about your duties as a chaser."

"OK. What are you doing now?"

Aspen shrugged. "Lily was meant to meet me in here five minutes ago, but she must be late. Oh well, I'll find her, she must be around somewhere."

The girls left the library, just about to go their separate ways, when they saw James and Lily standing at the foot of the stairs beneath them. They were clearly arguing about something. Aspen looked at Evie and rolled her eyes, preparing herself for involvement; it often took a mediator to calm these kinds of situations down.

"Look, Evans, in my defence – "

Lily clapped a hand to her forehead in frustration. "Potter, all I told you was that it was a bit creepy to find out that you'd been following me!"

"I wasn't following you, I was _pursuing_ you!"

The two girls began to snigger at the top of the stairs – Aspen almost didn't want to break up the argument, but for the sake of Lily's sanity, she thought it was probably a good idea to help her out. She folded her arms across her chest and walked down the stairs, Evie close behind her.

"Alright," Aspen started, trying her hardest not to laugh at the argument. "James, I believe _you_ have Quidditch practice where you can voice your opinions on how Evans is a difficult bitch to Sirius. And Lily, you have a non-so-romantic tryst planned with me, where you're welcome to vent about how Potter is a conceited fool who can't take a hint. It's time to stop today's argument."

James and Lily looked at her, their reactions mixed about Aspen's intervention. Lily looked grateful, relieved that James would finally have to get the hell away from her, while James seemed to be annoyed by the interruption – but then again, he might have still been annoyed at Aspen for the trouble she'd gotten him into.

Lily reached for Aspen's hand, inching away from James hurriedly. "I've never been more glad to see you," she said.

James held his hands up in self-defence. "What was I doing that was so heinous?"

Evie cleared her throat. "I think you were following her, by the sounds of it…" she said quietly, trying not to laugh.

Aspen burst out laughing.

James gawped at the girls. "I wasn't _following_ her, I was – "

"Pursuing her?" Aspen offered.

Having nothing left to say, or defend himself with, James's shoulders fell, and he turned around to go to Quidditch practice – which, by now, he, Evie _and_ Sirius were all late for. Aspen nudged Evie, motioning for her to go with James to practice, and then squeezed Lily's hand. When Evie and James had left, Lily looked at her friend.

"Thanks for the interception, I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Aspen said, smiling. Her smile turned into a wide grin. "But I've seen the future, my dear, and I've got to tell you: you're going to marry that guy."

Lily smacked her friend's arm. "Oi," she said, blushing. "That's a vile thought. And you're crap at Divination, Evie's the expert."

Aspen shrugged. "Touché, I'm sorry."

Lily forgave her for the comment, and as the pair carried on walking, Aspen had a thought. James was clearly still mad at her for getting him detention for a month; she had to make it up to him somehow.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lily asked.

"Oh." Aspen looked away from her friend and carried on walking towards the Great Hall. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

Inwardly, Aspen was grinning triumphantly. Yeah, she had to make it up to him somehow. And she knew exactly how she was going to do it.


	2. Flaming

**Flaming**

Aspen looked at Remus's thin body, eyeing the scars on his neck and forearms. As he turned the pages of the hefty novel he was reading, oblivious to the girl's staring, Aspen wondered how he'd managed to keep his secret of being a werewolf from his friends for as long as he had. Noticing the shameless staring, Lily frowned at Aspen, a confused look on her face.

"Ogling Evie's boyfriend, are we, Aspen?" she said playfully, breaking the silence in the Gryffindor common room.

Aspen chuckled, and Remus looked up from his book in confusion and embarrassment. Peter grinned widely, sitting up in his red armchair expectantly now that conversation had finally transpired.

"What?" he asked.

"I wasn't _ogling_ you, Moony," Aspen explained, rolling her eyes at Lily. She touched the particularly deep scar that cut across Remus's wrist. "I was just wondering how the hell you go about explaining these scars to people who don't know about your situation."

"Oh, that's easy," Peter said, answering Aspen before Remus had the chance. "When he and Evie got together, James started this great rumour. According to him, Evie's into the really… _experimental_ stuff, if you get what I mean."

Lily's eyebrows shot up.

"Evie? _Experimental?_" Aspen stared at Peter, flabbergasted at the thought. "I think James has her confused with himself, mate."

Remus shook his head, ashamed by the topic of conversation. "I wasn't happy with this particular rumour myself, but Prongs insisted he was doing me a favour…"

"Yeah," Peter said. "He reckons that Moony's scars are pale enough to pass off as being something completely unrelated to lycanthropy. He and I, er, got a bit lost in London one time and came across quite an interesting shop…" He paused, looking embarrassed for a moment. "He didn't really consider how the rumour would affect Evie's reputation, but at least it's covered up Remus's problem well enough!"

"Actually…" Remus cleared his throat. "It's made Evie considerably more popular with the rest of the boys in this school… not that I particularly appreciate that fact."

Aspen grinned. "Well, I suppose a guy _would_ want to try it out with a kinky girl at some point in his life. Does she have any idea about this rumour?"

"Of course not!" Peter said, as if it were obvious.

"She'd kill James if she found out, so please don't say anything," Remus added.

"Because _that_ would be such a tragedy…" Lily mumbled. She smiled at the boys. "Don't worry, we won't say anything."

"We won't, but that won't stop me from talking about it with you, my dear," Aspen said, winking at a blushing Remus. "So tell me, just how 'experimental' is she?"

Lily and Peter laughed, while Remus's eyes widened. "She _isn't_, Aspen!"

"That's not what I heard."

The foursome's banter was interrupted with the intrusion of six muddy Gryffindors, all wearing the same red and gold Quidditch uniform, as well as the same vulnerable expression. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had just finished their fourth practice, and it was apparent that Zoë's arduous methods were beginning to take their toll on the team. Paul Kenton, Michael Jarmey and Sturgis Podmore seemed to be relieved to disappear up to their dormitory, but the three members remaining looked incredibly nervous as they approached the conversation in the common room.

"Hey," Peter said as Sirius, James and Evie came to join the group. "How was practice?" Despite initially wanting to stay to watch the team, Peter had been banished by Zoë, who'd been in a terrible mood as a result of her entire team's tardiness.

The trio exchanged uneasy glances, all looking slightly sick to their stomachs.

"Oh, er…"

"Well, you know…"

"It could've been worse…"

Judging from the tense expressions on her friends' faces, Aspen knew that their practice probably could_ not_ have been much worse than it had been. She'd seen how late Evie and James were, and she could only assume that Sirius had been even later – and not only that, but she knew exactly how crazed Zoë could be. Hell, her intensity towards the game was exactly the reason that Aspen had quit the team; as soon as Zoë had been made captain, she knew that Quidditch would no longer be fun if she carried on playing it for her house.

"Let me guess," Lily smirked. "Sirius, you were even later than Potter and Evie?"

"And I bet one of you forgot your broomstick," laughed Remus.

"And you all played really badly, no doubt," Aspen added.

The Quidditch trio looked at each other sheepishly, their shoulders slumping. James ran a hand though his hair, which was tangled and muddy, and let out a loud sigh.

"I miss Gideon," he mumbled irritably.

"_Everyone_ misses Gideon," Evie said glumly, reaching for Remus's hand for comfort.

Peter sniggered. "You make it sound like he died, you guys."

"It feels like he did," Sirius said despondently.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He _graduated_."

"What's your bloody point?" Sirius snapped.

"OK, no arguing," Remus said quickly. He hated whenever Lily and Sirius argued with each other, though it certainly happened often enough. "What did Zoë _do_? I thought Gideon was tough on the team sometimes, from the way you complained about practice last year. Was she really that much worse?"

Evie sighed. "You know the phrase 'better the devil you know'?"

Aspen laughed. "Not to rub it in, or anything, but I'm so relieved that I quit when I did. I feel so sorry for you guys. Gideon was sometimes pretty hard on the team last year, but he made up for it by being so much fun. _And_ he was gorgeous."

"Actually," Peter interrupted, a half-smirk on his face. "Actually, Aspen, I think Gideon treated you particularly nicely because he fancied you."

"He didn't _fancy_ her," Sirius growled petulantly, causing Lily and Remus to look at each other knowingly. He crossed his arms, irritated by Peter's words.

"Actually, Gideon definitely favoured her, now that you mention it," Evie said to Peter, ignoring the brooding Sirius. She looked at Aspen. "It was really sweet of him, the way he treated you. Remember how he'd let you leave early sometimes? And he told you the password for the Prefects' bathroom so you could use it whenever you wanted."

"He _didn't_ fancy her," Sirius said again, as if it were final.

"The point isn't whether Gideon Prewett fancied me or not," Aspen said loudly, reverting the subject back to its original purpose, trying her hardest not to laugh at Sirius's stubbornness. "I think the point we were trying to make was that I should sit Zoë down and tell her to stop being a tyrant." James and Evie grinned happily. "But you guys have to make an effort with the game too, because your laziness is probably the main reason for her… repressive behaviour."

"Of course," James said quickly.

"We'll try our hardest," Evie added.

"Why do _you_ have to talk to her?" Sirius snapped.

The boys rolled their eyes, unsurprised by their friend's hostility towards Aspen, but Lily and Evie were both shocked by his behaviour. Aspen, on the other hand, seemed as ready to argue as Sirius was, a smirk coming over her face.

"Padfoot, don't be an idiot."

"Aspen, we should probably get to bed now…"

Aspen ignored her friends' attempts to intervene, feeling her fists curling, finding that her patience for Sirius's belligerence had evaporated. They hadn't settled their differences from the argument they'd had the other day, and it appeared that Sirius's was still resentful about what had been said. Aspen wasn't – but she could pretend otherwise. If Sirius Black wanted a fight, Sirius Black was going to get it.

She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, pushing her fringe out of her eyes, and gave Sirius a scornful smile. "Babe," she said, causing the others to wince. Aspen never used that word affectionately – it sounded biting every time she used it. "Babe, does it still burn when you pee?"

James and the girls laughed at Aspen's first strike, while Remus and Peter cringed. They knew how touchy Sirius was about _this_ particular subject, but it wasn't his feelings that they were so concerned about – it was Sirius's retort that was worrying them. He knew enough secrets about Aspen to humiliate her in front of everyone.

Sirius's face blushed a bright red, mortified that Aspen had brought up the 'problem' of his that he'd had earlier in the year. Taking a deep breath, calming himself so he would strangle her, he glared at her. "Wormtail." Sirius looked at Peter, grinning widely. "You were right, mate – Aspen's been shagging for a grade."

James and Peter's jaws dropped, stunned at this revelation – though it couldn't exactly be counted as a 'revelation'. Had the words come from anyone else, James and Peter wouldn't have fallen for the ridiculous lie, but Sirius knew things about Aspen that most people in school had no idea about. It would have made perfect sense for him to start spewing out her secrets in a blind rage – but luckily for Aspen, this particular retort of his was a shameless lie.

"I never said that, Padfoot," Peter said quickly. He was telling the truth.

Aspen narrowed her eyes. "You're just pissed off that I got a higher grade than you did in our last three Defence essays, you idiot. You _know_ I didn't shag Professor Harrison."

"But you would if you had the chance." Sirius smirked. "Wouldn't you?"

"Stop being a dick, Black," Lily cut in.

Aspen ignored Lily's interjection and folded her arms. "Actually, Sirius, I think it'd be a better idea for me to shag Harrison than to shag any student in this school. After all, they've all shagged your ex-girlfriend, so I'd get Chlamydia if I went near anyone my own age."

At the word 'Chlamydia', everyone burst out laughing. The friends were surprised by the sudden argument, but not at all surprised by the topic of the head-on collision. Sirius's amused grin immediately turned into a furious glare. Everybody knew that Sirius Black was a notorious ladies' man, but unlike others, Aspen was always quick to deride him for it – and he hated when she did. He knew exactly how Aspen felt about Tess Sawbridge, the pretty Ravenclaw girl who was inexcusably rude to Evie every time she saw her, but he'd dated her a month ago regardless. This had put a strain on Aspen and Sirius's close friendship. He'd broken up with Tess two weeks ago, but Aspen was still furious with him.

"Don't bring Tess into this, Aspen, that's pathetic," Sirius snapped. "I know you don't like her, but will you just get the hell over it?"

Aspen glared at him. "I think I'm pretty tolerant of the way you go through seven girls a month, especially considering how much it grosses me out, but now you're with _Tess_, of all people…"

"Oh, shut up."

"Guys, we were talking about _Quidditch…_" Remus groaned.

"… and _you_ decide it's OK to make fun of _me_ because of a stupid little crush I have? And because you're annoyed I got a higher grade than you? I can't believe how _stupid_ you are!"

"OK, now you're _really_ overreacting."

Aspen glared at him. "And the worst part is that you know exactly how rude Tess is to Evie, and yet you still shagged her as though she did nothing wrong! You're such an idiot, you probably don't even realise that you were being a terrible friend to Evie by going out with Tess. You don't, do you? So _stop_ acting like such a bastard towards me, and start making an effort. It's getting really fucking boring."

"Aspen." Sirius's voice was rough and angry, and he looked directly at her, daring her to blink. "Do yourself a favour, and just fucking get over me."

The look on Aspen's face made Sirius realise what he'd just said. Everyone in the room knew what Sirius and Aspen's relationship was like, and so for him to speak such brazen words to her so harshly was awful. Even James knew that Sirius had spoken out of line.

After what felt like a millennium of public humiliation, Aspen took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "You," she said carefully, staring at the floor, anywhere but at Sirius. "Are the most conceited person I've ever met. That was the most fucking pointless argument."

Before Sirius – or anyone, for that matter – could say anything, Aspen had sprinted off, leaving the group in silence. After a long minute, Sirius felt horrible and guilty. He looked at Lily and Evie – perhaps an apology to Aspen's friends would suffice? – but it was no use. After giving Sirius a disgusted look, the two girls left the common room to get to bed, and Remus and Peter followed suit. James looked at his friend, unsure of what to say.

"Mate," he said finally. "That was too far. I know I should probably be on your side for this one, but that was too far." Before he left to find Aspen, he added as an afterthought, "She's one of our best friends. I'm annoyed at her too at the moment, but she deserved better than that."

The hardest part about this was that Sirius and Aspen were close friends. Absurdly close, actually, and there had always been some mutual attraction between them. Intuition told them it would be best to not pursue a relationship, for the sake of their friendship, and they'd officially established their exact situation at the end of their third year. They made a pact that they would never, under any circumstances, get together – but they both reacted bizarrely to their decision. By fourth year Sirius had began sleeping around the school, and had never been in a long-term relationship; Aspen, on the other hand, never engaged in a romantic relationship with anyone at all. Her only love was music, apparently, and she didn't seem to have a problem with that.

But that was changing.


End file.
